


fish sauce on my ankles

by khuyen (y2kromantic)



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Awkwardness, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Sora is a Bold Boy, are they boyfriends?? or just really good friends???, kissy tension so thick u can cut it with a knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y2kromantic/pseuds/khuyen
Summary: One thing led to another.At first, they sat across from each other—Sora pouting after his eighth 2nd place in Mario Kart and calling Riku out for being “too good”.But soon, their faces inch dangerously close, Riku had realized—Sora’s everything becoming ever so noticeable in his line of sight. Oh god. Riku wasnotprepared for this.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	fish sauce on my ankles

**Author's Note:**

> title unrelated. this idea came up to me at like 1am and i couldn’t stop thinking about it. so here. take it from my melatonin deprived hands. s o r i k u .

One thing led to another.

One minute, they were playing Mario Kart on Sora’s clunky Wii—Riku’s Funky Kong endlessly subduing his Peach into second place in each and every game.

The next, they sat face to face with each another—knees touching and eyes staring intently into one another’s, the rough fibers of the carpet chafing their legs.

Sora might’ve not understood what he was doing, but Riku sure did.

Sora leaned closer into Riku’s face, pouting, giving him _those_ eyes. “You’re just too good, Riku, it’s not fair. Can’t you let me win just this once?”

_ This is totally unfair. _

Riku glanced away, hoping that the calm blues of the Atlantis poster hanging in the corner of Sora’s room can slow down his racing heartbeat—distract him from Sora’s intense gaze boring into his skull. “Maybe if you were better at Mario Kart, then I wouldn’t have to go easy on you every time-”

“You were going easy on me??” Sora gasped, and from the corner of his sight, Riku caught the way his mouth formed the perfect ‘o’, lips stretched out and pink. _ Kissable- _

All trains of thought stopped when Sora buried his face into the crook of Riku's neck, tangling his arms around his own and throwing his whole body into Riku’s embrace.

“Ughh, you’re killing me, Riku,” Sora mumbled under his breath.

_ And you’re killing me. _

Riku hoped Sora couldn’t sense how hot or flushed his neck had gotten from his touch, how weak and vulnerable he feels—like putty, way too willing to bend to Sora’s every lingering contact.

“Am I really  _ that _ bad at Mario Kart?” Sora looked up, bringing his hands up to cup Riku’s cheeks—and Riku found he couldn’t tear his eyes away to stare at Winnie the Pooh plushies or Mickey Mouse blankets anymore.

Sora had directed his full attention to him and only him—to his round, pleading azure eyes, to his faint freckles he was oh-so-proud of, to his blinding smile that Riku so wanted to kiss off his face.

“It’s okay if you are, Sora. not everyone is good at everything,” Riku huffed, hoping to shake Sora off his chest—both figuratively _and_ literally.

Sora frowned. “Tell me I’m good, Riku. Tell me,” He said, a glint in his eye sending Riku’s heart into cartwheels. “I may not be  Riku levels of good—‘cause only you could be a master at this stuff—but, I’m good enough, right?”

Sora got up on his knees, releasing his hands from Riku’s face to throw his arms over his shoulders. “I’m still in second place after all,” He hummed close into Riku’s ear.

“...You’re good,” Riku struggled to say, focusing on Sora’s weight hanging from his shoulders and the warmth of Sora’s body piling onto his. And suddenly, Riku knew this wasn’t just about some stupid party game anymore.

“Who’s good?” Sora egged him on further.

“Sora is,” His face was definitely in flames by now.

“Uh-huh, and Riku’s a master,” Sora grinned.

Riku wasn’t sure how Sora had managed to worm his way onto his lap. Wasn’t sure how Sora was okay with all this when Riku was busy trying  _ not _ to have a heart attack right there and then. Wasn’t sure how Sora had gotten so _close._

Sora tilted his head, something he knew Riku was extremely weak to. “Can I?”

_ Can you what? _

Before Riku could be sure about what he had meant, Sora drew himself in. Oh god. He was not prepared for this. He was not prepared for  _ any  _ of this at all.

Closing the distance between them, Sora pecked his lips—just quick enough for Riku’s mind to process it. The weak scent of mint from his breath. The feeling of hot air grazing against the corners of his mouth. The light touch of lips fleeting from his memory.

This shouldn’t have driven Riku so crazy—something so small and short. Riku could’ve blinked for one second and it would’ve felt as if it had never happened at all. But god had Riku wanted this.

_ “Stupid Sora,”_ Riku grumbled without any heat behind it as they pulled away.

“Hey, how am I the stupid one?” Sora sulked, also without any of his usual energy.

They looked away from each other, and finally can Riku reunite his gaze with Milo Thatch and his rectangular crew cut. If his neck had felt hot before and his face had burned a thousand degrees too warm, then those feelings had definitely grown tenfold—no, a hundredfold.

The reality of the situation had finally sunk in—the one where Sora was on his lap and had just  _ kissed him. _ The one where Riku was about to go into cardiac arrest. The one where the cheesy Mario Kart winner montage was still playing in the background. Oh  _ god. _

“Sorry—” Sora uttered as he slid off his thighs, accidentally catching onto the stubborn drawstrings of Riku’s sweatpants.

Riku pulled those strings out from under him, trying to ignore Sora’s adorable ‘oof’ as Sora dropped back onto the carpeted floor, the feeling of his weight gone from Riku’s lap.

Paying attention to anywhere but the person in front of them, they sat across from one another—five inches apart because they were too busy reveling in their past choices, thank you very much—with only the soft whirring of machinery inside Sora’s ancient TV sounding the room.

“Am I still good, Master Riku?” Sora asked once he couldn’t take the silence any longer.

_ Master Riku? Sora was out to kill him, wasn’t he? _

“Maybe...” Riku answered once he trusted himself to  not  devolve into a stuttering mess.

“Maybe??” Sora huffed, reaching to pick up his discarded Wiimote from the ground—his Wiimote that laid on the carpet right near Riku’s side.  _ “Stupid Riku.” _

Riku froze as Sora bent over, acutely aware of the way his shirt exposed the smooth arch of his back. Aware of how Sora’s abdomen brushed slightly against his knee.

_ Keep it together. Keep it together. Keep it—_

Sora had finally gotten ahold of his controller and leaned back to shoot him a smirk, as if to gloat over Riku’s frustration.

“Says you,” Riku retorted, even if a little breathless. “I’m not the one who thought the ocean was a one way ticket to the finish line—”

_ “Riku,”  _ Sora threw his Wiimote at him, but the safety strap he already tied onto his wrist kept it from flying across the room—his face completely still as it lay suspended in the air. “I’m gonna beat you in Mario Kart this time,” Sora declared with utmost confidence. “And that’s a fact.”

Riku was torn on whether to laugh or feel threatened. “And if you lose?” He dared to ask, just to see what Sora would say.

“...Then you’ll get another kiss.” Sora faltered slightly, turning to face the TV screen again. If Riku had looked close enough, he could make out the light pink dusting across the divots of his cheek.

That—that was not a bad idea at all.

Riku, ready to break personal records on every single track, picked up his own controller with renewed motivation. “Bring it on.”

**Author's Note:**

> plot twist: sora knows exactly what he’s doing. he’s a smart boy when he puts his two brain cell into things ok. just. take my word for it.
> 
> also not sure if this should be rated g or not,,, i mean. nobody said any no-no words so. yeah.
> 
> leave comments if u want sweeties!! stay inside it’s a dangerous world out there and remember to wash ur hands!!! social distancing smooches. xoxo.


End file.
